Unexpected
by Natsu-z
Summary: Carrie Williams, President of PNK, had never been so surprised by a freshman at MU. One-shot, Monsters University/Sulley x Carrie


**Unexpected**

The Last day of the Rush week, meant that at night ROR would throw a huge party, as it did every year to welcome the new members. All fraternities and sororities would attend.

All ROR parties were basically the same, and Carrie was not really interested in freshmen, most of them were of no interest for her at all, and she had to do her beauty ritual for the first day of class.

She was sitting on her bed, her hair in a loose ponytail, trying to decide what shade of pink she would apply to her long nails.

"Come on Carrie, you have to come with us..." Naomi begged as she walked in and sat beside her roommate and best friend.

Although Carrie was the President and the Leader of the girls, Naomi was as influential and respected as her red-haired sister.

"I don't wanna go Naomi. I'm tired of Worthington's bragging and I have to be perfect for tomorrow. There will be other parties..." She answered as she leaned against the cupboard of her bed, lazily.

"Okaaay, I'll go with the girls then. Our new sisters need to know the boys." Naomi blinked with one of her tree eyes and both giggled.

The vice-leader of the PNK girls stood and left the room, informing all the other sisters that they were leaving to the party.

Carrie shook her head at the excitement of the girls and continued to analyse the small bottles of nail polish, until she finally chose the one she wanted.

When she was about to begin she heard a noise coming from outside and frowned, looking towards the window. Most students were at the party, there shouldn't be any noise on the street, because it was too early for anyone to come back.

She stood up and walked to window, leaning against it to have a better look of the sreet, but it seemed perfectly calm and empty.

But there was rustling sound right below the window, so she leaned forward trying to see something, maybe it was someone trying to make a prank. The thought made her roll her eyes.

"I know there's someone down there... I'm not falling in your stupid prank, whoever it is." She declared as she leaned in even further.

So her sleeve-covered hands slipped from the window sill and a scream escaped her as she fell from the second floor.

She squeezed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground and probably break something. That would totally ruin her look.

But her fall was stopped and she heard a huffing sound, following by pig screams as she landed on something soft and warm.

"Ouch!" A thick voice groaned beneath her.

Opening her eyes Carrie supported her weight in her hands and lifted herself a little to see what, or better, who she had landed on. Once her eyes regained focus, her mouth opened slightly as they met a pair of deep blue eyes staring back at her.

"I-I'm sorry, I fell off... the... window." She managed, trying to articulated her words as she acknowledged what a piece of monster she had landed on.

"It's okay, it happens. Let me help you." The furry blue monster, helped her to her feet as he rose himself too, towering above her.

"That was you talking up there then. You almost got me caught."

"Caught?" She frowned.

"Where is he?" Voices echoed down the street.

Both looked down the street, where a group of monsters appeared, coming towards them at a considerable speed.

"Shh! Hide!" The blue furry monster grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the bushes, squeezing her small body against the tile basement of her sorority house.

"What are you d-umph!?" Before she could protest his massive paw covered her mouth as his body kept hers pressed to hers. Which she found really improper.

"Fear Tech students. I stole their mascot, but you made me lose it." He whispered, his face a little closer than it should be to hers.

As the FT monsters got away he released her, but did not step back.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice acute with indignation towards his manners.

"James P. Sullivan, but call me Sulley." He smirked at her with exaggerated confidence, "And you are?"

"Carrie Williams. President of Python Nu Kappa." She rose her chin as she spoke, trying to demand some respect from his part.

Before she could blink he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a moment and then withdrew quickly.

"You're really cute." He winked at her and then left, running after the mascot from the rival university.


End file.
